


Pluto Becomes Her

by Kairos27



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairos27/pseuds/Kairos27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe eight won't always be eight. Jessica leaves the life she's always known for the edges of the Solar System.</p><p>(in the galaxy, galaxy, oh!)</p><p>Jessica Jung with light sprinkles of Greco-Roman mythology, Dante, astrology, Frozen, and Krystal, inspired by: http://mirirn.tumblr.com/post/99196398794</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pluto Becomes Her

**Author's Note:**

> "Always, at every moment, asleep and awake, during the most sublime and most abject moments, Amaranta thought about Rebeca, because solitude had made a selection in her memory and had burned the dimming piles of nostalgic waste that life had accumulated in her heart, and had purified, magnified, and eternalized the others, the most bitter ones." 
> 
> Gabriel García Márquez, _One Hundred Years of Solitude_

Jessica rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the song in her ear. She failed miserably at it; the song hummed as one with the wind and sky. It thrummed in her pulse, over the arteries and through the veins to the middle of her heart, until she threw her pillow against the window, and screamed.

The height and sharpness of her scream woke her younger sister, who briefly rubbed her eyes, rolled closer to Jessica, kissed her and went back to sleep.

Her sister got up three hours later and went to work, but sleep never quite left Jessica after that.

The song in her ear continued for days. Faces became blurrier, crusted over with dreams. Annoyed, she went out to eat breakfast alone. The boy at the counter blushed at her, but then exclaimed that he smelled the tarts burning, apologized profusely, and rushed back into the kitchen. She didn't have the heart to tell him that the burning smell was emanating from her. No wonder Krystal knew.

Time did not slow down. People spoke to her and she answered, barely knowing what she said or what they said, though the voices were beloved. Before long, she came to them and they smiled at her; but for the first time in ten years, their words did not follow the song in her ear. She wanted to cover her ears to stop the dissonance, but that would be rude. Instead, she pulled out her earpiece, and it sparkled under the intense glare of the stage lights. The cheers in the darkness facing them, although familiar, were murky in her brain; they might have been the screams of a lynch mob, or the cries of shadows, for all that she could hardly understand them.

"What is love?" Jessica asked instead. Sixteen eyes, which had been the rainbows and the rain to her for years -- exchanged worried glances between them.

"Forever," they replied.

She frowned. "Forever? Like this?"

"This is all we know. You have to choose, too."

The song in her ears roared to the surface, struggling against a decade of memories, and it was then that she understood what the song meant: _change_.

Deafened by the cacophony, she turned around slowly and left the stage, sliding sunglasses over her eyes to obscure her rising tears. She did not need them to dim the sun, for she was floating farther and farther away from her home star, beyond the orbit of those she had trusted for so long and the fortune she had built with them, a fortune that, hoarded and squandered, would torment and destroy them all.

"I'm going," she said to them, without looking back.

She went home and kissed Krystal good night, and then went up to the top floor of the house. Her feet lifted off and she flew into the sky, without looking back, her world falling away beneath her feet as she left. Below her, her younger sister slept and eight young women awoke to an empty space.

Into the stars she floated, higher and farther and faster. The molecules of her body scattered to planetary dust, her rock heart hardening into the old familiar ice. Eris briefly rose to meet her, but Jessica passed through its orbit without a word. For a fleeting moment, she thought about those she left behind. Perhaps they would also think of her. Perhaps they would remember her as a gentle summer breeze, or as the throb of a scar, and wonder where she might be, as she plunged through the ink of space on her way to Pluto: still one of nine, in the hearts of a generation.

**Author's Note:**

> The powers that be currently consider Pluto a "dwarf planet" and Girls' Generation an eight-member group.
> 
> But we know better. Forever 9, in our world and the worlds beyond.
> 
>    
> Soundtrack:  
> 'Monsters' - Timeflies feat. Katie Sky  
> 'Kiss Me Goodbye' - Angela Aki  
> 
> 
> Miscellaneous:  
> -Pluto, or Hades, is variously known as the god of death and the god of wealth and riches.  
> -Dante encounters Pluto (and Greed) in Cantos VI and VII of Inferno.  
> -Eris (Discord) is a "dwarf planet" that also orbits the sun at a farther distance than Pluto, but its orbit is mapped to cross Pluto's.


End file.
